


To Tame A Kelpie

by Amunet_RadiDoe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality Spectrum, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cages, Cannibalism, Chains, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Slave, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slavery, Slow Burn, Soft Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Stalking, Swearing, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Not Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is a Brat (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), its hell what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amunet_RadiDoe/pseuds/Amunet_RadiDoe
Summary: Kelpies...Dangerous creatures of deceit and illusion, showing no mercy to those who fall victim to there tricks. They have been known to trick people, primarily foolish and naive children into climbing onto there backs, before dragging them to their deaths, in deep murky waters, where hundreds of other victims lay as nothing but decomposing bones and half eaten corpses....But.... what if one was different? One that cared....one that played with children because she enjoyed it and let them go after...? One that only killed to protect those very same kids...?What if she was just... an ordinary girl... who died to protect those kids, and became a beast to be caged in hell.......Poor little Calypso just doesn’t understand the trouble she got herself into... by saying hello to HIM...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Just the Beginning

“EEK!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Cali watch me!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Can’t catch me Cali!” Laugher filled the air as two children and a young woman played happily in a bayou. Vines hung down from the mangroves, as pink and white petals littered the ground around the magnolia tree. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky as the three laughed and played, not a care in the world as they playfully ran about, the woman chasing after them, her blond hair filled with a few of the fallen petals.

“I’m gonna get ya Lilly!” The young woman shouted, her sky blue eyes shining with joy as she ran after the young girl. Her voice was gentle and melodic as she laughed, reaching out and snatching the little girl and pulling her into a playful embrace, tickling her sides as the little girl giggled and tried to squirm away. As her focus was on the little girl in her arms, a little boy crept up and pounced onto the woman’s back.

“Ha! Got you Cali!” The little boy shouted as he clung onto the woman’s back, dragging them all to the ground in a pile. The pink and white petals clung to their hair and clothes as they rolled in the grass, not caring if they stained their clothes. Each one of them had a giant smile on their face, ones of sheer joy, as if the rest of the world didn’t exist except for that moment. All of them completely unburdened...and unaware of the danger.

As the three played, laughing happily and rolling around on the petal covered ground, they remained blind to the danger that lurked in the trees. The sunlight gleamed off the metal knife, it’s handler twitching and shaking slightly, despite his disheveled look he was able to creep up silently behind the magnolia tree near the small group. His already dilated eyes focused in on the young woman, his grip on the knife tightened as he slowly moved from behind the magnolia tree to the small group.

“Hello little witch...” The man said, his voice raspy from possibly years of smoking and his eyes were blood shot, no doubt from somethings he either smoked, snorted, or swallowed. He swayed slightly as though he were slightly drunk as he moved forward with the knife in hand. “Did you really think I would be fooled by your spells?!” He shouted as the three scrabbled to their feet, the children hiding behind the woman.

“I believe you have me confused with someone else sir” the woman replied, her calm, even voice a complete one eighty from the sheer panic that rose in her chest. It was clear that he wasn’t in his right mind but he was far from wrong in his claim about her. She was a descendant of a long line of witches, but that didn't mean that she hurt people.... well... not good people at least.

The man simply gave a low humorless chuckle as he moved forward, the children clinging to the woman’s hands as she moved them back. She carefully kept herself between them and the man, not daring to let him anywhere near them. She kept her gaze directly on the man, her eyes scanning over him, searching for a weak point. He looked disgusting with his white tank top that was torn and covered in multiple....fluids, and his mud covered jeans which were also ripped.

Despite his clothes and over all lack of hygiene, he still appeared to have some muscle on him. He could easily bring her down but he looked drugged enough to where she could hold him back from getting to the kids. The two remained tense, both had stopped in their movements as they simply stood and sized the other up, until....

“Lilly.....Jax....RUN!” The woman shouted as she pushed the kids in the direction of the group of houses where their coven lived. The man instantly lept forward and attempted to slash at the children, only for the woman to slam into him, forcing him to the ground and gaining a deep gash on her arm from the knife.

“YOU LITTLE BITCH!” The man shouted as he shoved her off only to slash at her again with the knife. His attacks were sloppy and he seemed to be slashing at random rather then aiming, but that seemed to be enough since he managed to get a few hits on her. She jumped left and right, trying her best to avoid and stall him, each new wound continued to hinder her movements.

She was going to die, that’s the one thought that ran through her head, there was no way to prevent it. She felt tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes, this was it, this was how she was going to die, but at least it was worth it. To know that Lilly and Jax got away, at least they got to live, they had their whole lives ahead of them.

As she continued to try and avoid his attacks, she spotted something out of the corner of her eyes. Tiny white flowers clustered in an umbrella like shape on-top of a three foot tall stem with long pointed leaves near the base beside the shore of the swampy marsh.

.  
.  
.  
Water Hemlock  
.  
.  
.

She carefully avoided his attacks as she made her way closer to the plant, her legs ached and her heart pounded in her chest as she continued to dodge each sloppy attack he threw at her. She was just three feet away from her target when he suddenly lunged forward, tackling her to the ground. The dirt and mud rubbed into her open wounds, as the mucky water soaked into her hair.

She desperately reached out for the plant, digging her fingers into the mud to reach its roots. Her fingers managed to grasp at it just as she felt a sharp pain shoot up through her arm. The knife that the man held was plunged through her forearm near her wrist, her eyes followed the shaky hand that held it right up to the face of the man with the crazed smile who now straddled her waist.

“What’s that little witch? One of your little healing plants?” He said mockingly as he reached out and snatched the roots from her. He leaned over and washed the roots off in the water and then proceeded to inspect it. “Ya ain’t gonna need this where your goin’.” His voice was like sandpaper in her ears as he chucked lowly, as if he actually found her suffering amusing.

She simply laid there as she watched him bring the root to his lips and take a large bite out of of it, his mouth open slightly as he chewed allowing some spit and pieces of the root to fall on her face. She gave him a disgusted look as he swallowed the mouthful of root, then turned his attention back to her, yanking the knife from her arm harshly.

She couldn’t stop the pained cries from escaping her as he continuously plunged the knife into her body, from her stomach to her arms and legs. He then proceeded to run the sharp edge of the knife over her skin, leaving cuts, large and small, all over her body from head to toe. She squirmed and struggled despite knowing it was pointless, she just wanted it to stop.

She suddenly felt something rough pressed against her lips, her eyes attempting to focus in on his face, yet failing because of the proximity. She felt bile rise up in her throat at the realization.... he was kissing her. Her blood boiled as she felt his other hand trailing over her body. As soon as it began to move between her legs she bit harshly at his bottom lip, forcing him to pull back as he practically snarled at her.

“Bye bye bitch!” He snarled as he got up and dragged her further into the murky water by her hair. Her head was plunged under the water as her body instantly attempted to fight back, all of her senses slowly becoming dulled as she felt the need to breath become steadily greater. Her lungs burned as she grew weaker by the second, with each one that passed by she eventually stopped struggling, allowing her senses to fade as water filled her lungs.

Her heart beat grew weak as her vision darkened, and the last thing she thought before darkness completely engulfed her vision and water filled her lungs...

.

.

.

_What a beautiful place to die...._


	2. A little insight on kelpies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to help you understand more about her species

Enhanced balance: Kelpies possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts.

Enhanced bite: Kelpies, due to their horse-like jaws and shark-like teeth, possess powerful bites.

Enhanced hearing: Kelpies are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies that most beings cannot.

Enhanced jump: Kelpies are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings.

Enhanced smell: Kelpies are able to detect various beings, beasts, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell.

Enhanced speed: Kelpies are able to move at extraordinary physical speed.

Enhanced strength: Kelpies are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles.

Night vision: Kelpies are able to see clearly and with great detail in either low-light conditions or even in complete darkness.

Expanded view: Kelpies possess greatly expanded views, however, they have to turn their heads when they need to see behind them.

Aquatic respiration: Kelpies are able to breathe both air and water.

Speed swimming: Kelpies are able to swim at incredible speed, unhampered by water resistance.

Adhesive secretion: Kelpies are able to secrete a sticky substance from their skin.

Human disguise: Kelpies are able to take on a human-like appearance in order to hunt humans.

They can also turn into a horse when on land but that's just a common thing that kind of goes without saying.

Female Kelpies have been known to be more rare then male kelpies, especially those with human forms.

In this story, not ALL kelpies can turn human

Kelpies tend to lurk around bodies of water, waiting for someone to wander by. They will then either appear in the form of a horse or (very rarely) a more human-like form, in order to coax someone to touch them. They will then strike, dragging the poor victim into the water in order to drown the person, then feed on the bodies. However, if one manages to bridle a kelpie, then they will become tame. They tend to have a human-like intelligence, however, due to their main appearance, and their hunting techniques, they have been classified as beasts. Kelpies will mate with another when the time comes, and are surprisingly protective to their offspring. The offspring start out as frog-like eggs laid in a body of water, usually laid one at a time, however, more than one is possible.This is usually when they have no human form,although most that do tend to lean towards this more often.

Since Calypso is primarily "human" she will most likely have a normal birth if she mates in her human/demon form.

Kelpies mate for life, while this is not true in most stories about kelpies, it is in this one.

Mating for life mostly means that the twos souls are bound to each other, even though they may not technically be in love (at least that's what it means in this story)

This is Calypso's primary body shape and look for her kelpie form (first image) and her horse form is more like this (second image) Her kelpie form is a lot darker and has less of a scaly look and more of a smoother look, its hard to describe but rest assured you will get a more accurate description of her in these upcoming chapters, but As for now, her kelpie coat texture is a lot like the one in the kelpie comic (if you look it up you'll find it) 


	3. Falling Through Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would appear poor Calypso is in for a rather rough landing....

Darkness  
.  
.  
.  
That’s all there was  
.  
.  
.  
Nothing but inky, black, darkness. She couldn’t feel or see anything, no pain, no suffering, it was just her and the darkness. Was this what laid after death? Was this heaven... or hell... or did neither of those actually exist?

It was so peaceful here, there was no violence or death, it reminded her of the deepest space, where all her senses where gone and she was just floating in pure darkness. Accept... after a few minutes of ‘floating’ it turned more into a sinking feeling, and her senses slowly started coming back, but they were muffled like she was surrounded by water. It began to feel more like she was sinking deeper into the deepest ocean, as she felt like a pressure was settling on her head and chest.

Then, realization began to settle in...she could see... not well but she could make out the outline of her arms and legs. As time passed she could see and feel more, her body was slowly being bathed in a red light from...below her? Was there an above or below in this place... and what was giving off the red light?

The sinking feeling steadily became faster and faster, until the sinking turned to falling. The pressure on her head and chest began to lift as her senses steadily returned. She felt cold as time passed but steadily grew warmer the further she fell, the red light grew brighter, making her features look red. Her eyes were soon able to start moving as she looked back and forth, there was nothing to her sides as she then let her eyes move up, and there was still nothing. She finally allowed her eyes to look down, and that’s when she spotted it...

.  
.  
.  
The source of the red light  
.  
.  
.

A red, glowing orb was beneath her, steadily growing bigger by the second. The further she fell, the faster it grew, glowing brighter and brighter the closer she got as a slight chill fell over her body. With each second that passed, the chill faded and turned into a slight warmth, the warmth turned to a stuffy heat, and the stuffy heat soon began to burn.

Her vision quickly became engulfed in red as a tingling accompanied the burning sensation that coursed through her veins. She could see nothing but red as a loud noise began to fill her ears. It was almost like a ringing noise, and reminded her a lot of.....

.  
.  
.  
A scream  
.  
.  
.

It was a scream that she was hearing, there was no doubt about it... it was her scream. Her lungs burned as she steadily ran out of air the longer her scream went on, and eventually the scream faded as the need to breath grew to be to much. As she fell, her back collided with something...or more accurately... someone. She could make out the sound of a gruff voice yelling out curses in surprise as she attempted to hold on to keep from falling. Her fingers were unable to get a proper grip as she continued to fall, only able to catch a blurry glimpse of red and black as she plummeted down. It wasn't long before she collided with something again, a loud crashing sound filled the air as she fell through the second obstruction before darkness flooded her vision again.

Was this it, was this what death really was? The repeating cycle of falling through blissful darkness and searing red pain, only able to grasp onto peace for a few fleeting moments before your torn away from it to be tortured again. It seemed so cruel to give one so much hope, only to tear it away again, and yet... it felt different, she didn't feel like she was floating or falling, it felt more like she was laying. She could feel a soreness settle over her body, not burning or tingling, just a soreness which was welcoming compared to the pain she felt earlier.

They say touch is one of the first things that a baby develops when it is born, perhaps that is also true in death. She could steadily begin to feel a rough, damp texture beneath her as something else gently lapped at her hands and feet. Soon, she steadily opened her eyes, only to be met with dark blurry shapes.

Her eyes slowly scanned the dark area, but with little to no avail, it was all just blurry shapes, until she finally allowed her vision to drift up. She felt her skin prickle as her eyes landed on the blurred red orb. Had she fallen straight through it, was there another one that she still had to fall through? Questions steadily began to fill her mind as she steadily began to gain her third sense back, the metallic taste on her tongue making itself known.

Her sense of smell returned roughly around the same time as her taste, as a metallic scent mixed with salt wafted up to her nose. She allowed her head to fall back onto the surface beneath her, as a slight ringing in her ears became present, marking the return of her fifth and final sense. Her lips parted with slight difficulty, as if something had been stuck to them, as she released a shaky sigh. Despite the soreness in her muscles, she slowly moved her hand to her chest to help steady her breathing, but her fingertips were met with a familiar yet surprising feeling.

The gentle and repetitive ba-dum...ba-dum...ba-dum, in her chest startled her at first. A heartbeat... how could she have a heartbeat...she was dead, wasn't she? Yes, she was, she had to be, that disgusting pig had practically dragged her through hell before drowning her. The memories flashed painfully past her mind as it began to feel like someone was banging on the inside of her skull with a sledge hammer, as she squeezed her eyes shut and her hands clutched her head.

_Lilly and Jax trembling as they clung tightly onto her hands, the glint of the knife in the sunlight as the man moved closer to them. The sharp blade piercing her skin as she blocked his path to the retreating kids... the joy she felt simmer inside her.... when he took a bite of the root. The wicked glint in his eye as he sliced and scarred her skin, his hands roaming where they shouldn't have when she managed to bite him, and the peace she felt... when water filler her lungs.... and the pain finally ended._

The pain in her head steadily ebbed away as the memories faded, the sound of waves crashing in the distance caught her ears as the constant squawking of seagulls accompanied it. She steadily opened her eyes but her hands remained by her head as everything steadily began to come into focus, blurs turned to shapes and shapes turned to objects as she laid there. It was still dark and it seemed to be getting even darker as time passed, which didn't bode well for her already limited eyesight

Darker...why was it getting darker? She allowed her eyes to drift back up to the red orb, only to become more confused when it wasn't there. From the steadily dimming light, and her slightly less blurred vision, she could make out the shape of a large hole above her. Questions began to float around her mind as she felt her eyes become droopy, where did the red orb go, what made that hole, what happened, where was she?

She could feel her consciousness steadily begin to slip away again as her eyes attempted to stay open with little to no avail. The distant, echoey sounds of the waves and seagulls only lulled her into a more tired state as her eyes steadily came to a close. Her sides moved up and down in a gentle rhythm as she slipped once more into an unconscious state. If only she had stayed awake a little longer... to notice a red feather with a black stripe near the tip and a white club marking from a deck of cards, fall through the hole, and land beside her...

**+Meanwhile+**

Loud traffic and bright lights did not help the slightly drunk creature as it landed rather ungracefully on top of one of the shabby looking apartment buildings, almost dropping the file of papers that it held. Its cat like tail and ears flicked in annoyance as it trudged over to the roof top entrance only to stop with its claw on the door nob at the sound of radio static. "Well?...." A static filled voice said, a hint of irritation in its tone.

The winged cat like creature simply turned and stalked over to the demon clad in red behind him, promptly shoving the file into the demon's chest before turning back toward the door, hoping to avoid further interaction. "Don't even fucking start..." the creature growled, quickly cutting off whatever the other was about to say about his unkempt looking wings. "It ain't my damn fault someone came out of fucking nowhere and fell on m..." He turned to glare at the other demon only to trail off on his sentence when he noticed he was gone. The creature simply huffed in annoyance as it opened the door and made its way inside, slamming it shut behind him as he mutter a gruff " Good riddance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for the support! It may not seem like much but it means alot to new writers like me! I apologize for taking so long! My life gets a little busy sometimes so updates may take some time. The first few chapters will probably be rather short since I'm still new to this,but they will get longer as the story goes on! If you have any OC's that you would like to have mentioned or if you get lucky, possibly even added to the story, feel free to leave there name and description in the comments below, or email me about it at: amunet.radidoe@gmail.com 
> 
> Also, quick shout out to ReginaMangala,the writer of the Alastor fanfic Sanguimancy (if you haven't read it yet go read it now!) She inspired me to start putting my stories up and she is unfortunately not feeling well, so just a quick shout out to give her a little extra love!
> 
> (Bonus points if you can figure out why she's so happy he ate the root before the next chapter comes out!)


	4. (Not A Chapter) Votes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly vote to see what you guys prefer!

Hey guys! Sorry this next chapter is taking awhile, I am still new to this and I am trying to get a feel of who exactly Calypso is since there aren't exactly any other stories containing kelpies in Hazbin hotel, and I am trying to stick to some of the actual facts about kelpies while making or removing a few to help fit the story as well as Calypso.

While To Tame A Kelpie is my primary story I do have a few others in mind that I was wondering what you all would like to see pop up sometime in the future. Keep in mind that these are MY ideas, and I would prefer if you asked permission if you wished to use them in a one shot or SHORT story. I will more then likely agree but if you do please try to remain true to the information of the character and do not try to make an actual legitimate stories of them since there will eventually be actual stories about them in the future, I'm simply wondering which you would prefer to see first. I am ok with short stories and oneshots, but again, please ask permission first or at the very least, do not take credit for my characters.

Also know that I DO NOT write smut. You may get a brief glimpse of it in flashbacks and what not but I am not only inexperienced with writing such things but I also prefer not to. If you wished to use my characters in one of your pieces like that, be my guest but just know that all of my characters are CONFIRMED ASEXUALS. This is not because of Alastor, this is because asexuality isn't recognized as a spectrum to many people. I am trying to spread information that being asexual does not mean that you NEVER have intimate moments, in fact, some actually enjoy it. I want to reveal the different parts of the spectrum and show that its not some disorder that a lot of uneducated people think of it as. Asexuality is not a disorder, and there is nothing wrong with those who are, they are beautiful unique people, and so are all of you. It doesn't matter your skin color, gender, sexuality, wealth or background or anything else! You are all beautiful people!

Sorry for the rant there are just things I tend to be passionate about. And remember that I may get snippy if there is an unneeded harsh comment but I still care for you guys even if I don’t know you. I’m always here if you just need to vent or ask something so feel free email me at Amunet.RadiDoe@gmail.com. I ain’t gonna claim to be an expert or a therapist, but I will listen and help to the best of my abilities. If you do email me feel free to use a fake email but either way I keep everything confidential. Anyways enough of my “preaching” onto the ideas! 

1\. Drift : A female king cheetah demon who races through the streets of hell at night in her bright yellow sports car but by day she's either running errands for one of the three V's or working at the bar. She races all throughout hell so when she goes zooming past the Radio Demon on one of his evening walks, he's determined to find out exactly who is tearing up the streets in his territory, but finding the mystery driver proves to be harder then expected. It's no secret that Drift died during a street race back when she was alive but the real question is... was it and accident... or sabotage? Drift has medium length straight layered hair that's bright yellow with a few black streaks, and looks overall human except for light grayish skin and other demon features. She has cheetah ears that match her hair color and of course a cheetah tail with her unique king cheetah markings (look it up). She is able to shift into the form of a cheetah but she doesn't do it often unless she feels as though she needs to. She is fast in her normal form but faster in her cheetah form but just like a normal cheetah, she cannot run for long without tiring, she prefers driving. More details will come in the story.

2\. Elara (El) : A female owl demon who is as smart as she is sneaky. She is a hired thief that works for... you guessed it... The three V's. With her ability to fly without making a sound as well as her sharp talons that can easily cut through steal and her enhanced night vision, she makes for the perfect thief. Oh... and let's not forget her ability to camouflage. She has long wavy hair which goes to her collar bone that starts as a pretty green at the roots then steadily changes to blue and then purple as it goes down. Her wings are white but fade to green then blue then purple at the tips. Her bright gold eyes miss almost nothing in the dark nights of hell but her vision is normal during the day. I wont say to much more but I will say that when The Radio Demon notices the Northern Lights (Which are considered extremely rare in hell) start showing up in Vox's territory on a nightly basis, he starts to get suspicious of what his rival could be hiding.

3\. Makani (Mikey) : Dragon demons are considered to be elusive and only ever live in groups that consist of other dragon demons of the same species such as drakes with drakes, dragons with dragons, wyverns with wyverns and so on. Drakes are the most common since most cannot fly, dragons are more rare since they can fly and tend to nest in high, hard to reach, places. The most elusive are wyverns, since they have been known to almost never land. They are known to eat, drink, sleep, mate and even hatch their eggs in the air. (This is not true but it is for the sake of the story there will be more true to myth facts added to it.) The only reason they land is if they are injured, but it is difficult since they often travel in large flocks, it is rare to ever see one alone. They also fly far higher then dragons where the air is thin and difficult to breath for most. Overlords have been known to attempt to hunt them for trophies but the largest challenge is catching one ALIVE. It has been centuries since a wyvern demon fell and many have stopped bothering trying to hunt them even when they do see the elusive demons, all accept....The Radio Demon, who is the one demon who keeps the species on the run. So imagine the danger that a naive, freshly fallen wyvern demon is in, ... when she can't seem to get off the ground. 

4\. Amunet (AJ) : Each demon that falls has its own unique traits. While some may look alot like others, they each have something in either looks or personality that sets them apart. Yet what happens when the Radio Demon catches word of a little red doe, hopping along through hell, and has an affinity for radios? (This one has a shorter description since It hard to describe without giving to much away)

5\. Amunet (AJ) (human version) : AJ's elusive history with a certain famed Radio Host (Yes they have a history but the question is.... What could have Alastor so "enamored"?) (Alastor is not only slightly sexist but also racist in this one since he will be a white male but fear not, AJ's history holds plenty of love for everyone.)

6\. LockPick (LP) : Basically just continuing more on The Fox Hunter, you can find it in my works if you want some more info!

Alright! There are some of the main stories I'm thinking about, I have a few others but I haven't really developed the main characters to much in those ones yet. Leave a comment with the number of the story you would most like to see pop up and whichever has the most by next week Monday shall be the winner! (I'm giving it a lot of time to help think up the first chapter for each) Also, please let me know if you prefer if they start in hell or if you would like to see a glimpse of there death/ past life along with there fall to hell.


End file.
